shortlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Potts
Sarah Potts is a vivacious and driven woman in her early thirties. She's easy-going and good-humoured - until you transgress against something she values; then she can be bloody-minded in her determination to defend her principles. Sarah has worked in London, in New York (where she learned cutting edge ED techniques) and has also done volunteer work in Africa. Sarah literally crashed into Craig Valentine's life when she smashed into his car. Sarah has a son Daniel who was raised by Sarah's parents and believed he was her brother. Sarah found it difficult to tell Daniel the truth, and after living with her briefly, he went to be with his dad in Samoa. Sarah became intrigued by CEO Andrew Solomon - a man who kept his personal life very private - and the two had a long and seemingly happy relationship. But minutes after the two married, Andrew's old (and very pregnant) girlfriend, Robyn Stokes turned up. Andrew returned to the UK with Robyn. After a few desperate flings (with the con-man Hamish Flynn, a school boy and drug addict, Mackie Bowen) the hapless loser in love finally hooked up Craig Valentine. Then Craig's ex-fiancee Huia became pregnant. Sarah confronted an unrepentant Huia in the carpark and seconds later, Huia was blown up in a car bomb. Craig blamed Sarah for Huia's death. Sarah turned to the comforting arms of Huia's cousin TK Samuels and discovered a safe haven after the stormy waters of her relationship with Craig. In mid 2007 she married TK. She returned to Ferndale after a short sabbatical and announced her intention to have a baby with her new husband. Then Sarah began to experience a host of symptoms including muscle weakness and numbness, tiredness and mood swings. Sarah was diagnosed with MS. In mid 2008, Craig Valentine was killed at the hands of Scott-Spear's thugs. A grief-stricken Sarah performed a tribute at his funeral. After months of deception, Sarah finally revealed the truth about her health to TK. She also terminated her pregnancy as it was making her MS symptoms worse. Sarah knows that her illness will progress and sadly had to relinquish her role as Head of ED. Her son Daniel Potts returned from Samoa and she tried to adjust to being full-time mum to a teenage boy. Daniel was involved in petty crime and Sarah was at her wits' end dealing with him. She was lured back to part time work at the hospital when PCC head (and her husband's arch enemy) Brooke Freeman asked Sarah to fill in a few shifts. But Brooke was using Sarah in order to attend to her more lucrative business of plastic surgery at her own clinic. Daniel's bad behaviour saw him sent to boot camp and his presence in the house often caused a rift in her relationship with her husband TK. Daniel went back to Samoa when he realised that Sarah's MS was returning. However after the 2009 Tsunami he returned to Ferndale. Sarah and TK are once more at odds over their decision not to have any children. Category:HODs